supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kayla and Orla's 7th Birthday Party
Transcript One month before their birthday party Kayla: "Orla, our birthday is coming up next month. What do you think our theme will be this year?" Orla: "I don't know, Kayla. I'm not sure...but I know whom to invite to the party. There's Tatum, Madeline and Chloe from gymnastics class and Janet and Olivia from school." Kayla: "I'm inviting Carrie, Priscilla and Jennifer from school, and Shawna, Debbie and Selena from girl scouts to the party." steps into their room Nicole: "Hi. Got any plans for your birthday, girls?" Orla: "Hi, mom. We haven't decided for the theme yet, but we decided whom to invite to the party." shows Nicole the guest list Nicole: "Okay, I'll see you girls later." leaves cracks open her textbook and begins her math homework Orla: "Let's see, if I have 3 apples and you have 3 apples and we put them together Kayla, what do we have?" Kayla: "6 apples." counts her fingers to herself Orla: "That's it. 6 apples!" Two weeks before their birthday party Orla and Nicole are at the store, and Nicole is purchasing plates, decortating supplies, purple, lime green and orange solid crepe streamers, purple plastic cutlery, orange, purple and lime green solid latex balloons, cups, DVD's for the video camera Orla: "Kayla, I was thinking that we should have a That's So Raven theme for our birthday party, plus a slumber party. How does that sound?" Kayla: "Cool! We like That's So Raven!" Nicole: "I can search for those supplies on eBay. Did you send the invitations?" Orla/Kayla: "Yep!" One week before their birthday party Nicole: "Hello, this is Nicole, Orla and Kayla's mother." Two days before their birthday party Nicole: "I also hired a graphic artist to help create the decorations for you, and I also ordered the cake." The big day prepares the BBQ grill Orla: "Hey mom, Robert, after we're done dancing, can we sit by the pool or hop on Skyla's trampoline or something?" and Orla's friends, Carrie, Chloe, Debbie, Janet, Jennifer, Madeline, Olivia, Priscilla, Selena, Shawna and Tatum arrive Kayla: "Hi, guys!" Orla: "I'm so glad you're here!" Janet: "Aren't your brothers Brahm and Treat invited to the party?" Kayla: "Not even a chance. No boys besides my stepdad Robert allowed at this party, especially my mean brothers Brahm and Treat, who ruined all five PowerPoint Presentations that mom worked really hard on and ruined many events." Jennifer: "That's not nice of them, Kayla." see a whole big pile of Orla and Kayla's presents on the present table stacked neatly Orla: "Mom booked us a karaoke machine and she says that the cake will be ready to be picked up in about 30 minutes." Selena: "Cool!" and Brahm look at the presents So Raven" music is playing in the background Nicole: "Boys, don't even think about it! Those are for your sisters!" the buffet table, we see sweet potato French fries, Raven's Shortcut Brownies, Dad's BBQ Bean extraordinaire, Wiggly Jiggly Crystal Ball, chocolate mint milkshakes, wraps, watermelon, Raven's Troubling Chicken Salads, a That's So Raven-themed birthday cake for Orla and Kayla, cupcakes, salads and hamburgers Robert: "Okay, who's up for the Disguise Relay?" Tatum/Olivia/Selena/Debbie: "Me! Me!" gobbles all the french fries, chocolate mint milkshakes, and hamburgers knocks the buffet table afterward Robert: "Hey, where'd the food go?" Nicole: "Oh, no...the French fries, milkshakes and hamburgers are gone!" Robert: "I got some more fries, hamburgers and milkshakes inside. I'll be right back." goes in the house and returns with extra fries and hamburgers Nicole: "Terrific." goes in the house again and comes back outside with extra chocolate mint milkshakes Aftermath furious Nicole and Robert to: puts 4 plates of cheese cubes, french fries, wild onion wings, and blue cheese dips on the table Robert: "Care for some wild onion wings, cheese cubes, french fries, and blue cheese dip?" Orla: "Yes, please." Brahm: "WHERE'S OUR FRENCH FRIES, CHEESE CUBES, AND BLUE CHEESE DIP?!?!?!" Treat: "YEAH!" Nicole: "None for you, boys. Now get into your room and stay there!" Robert: "Don't you think you're being a bit harsh on the boys, Nicole? They need to eat something, too." Nicole: "They ate enough. They ruined their appetite for dinner. They snacked on all sweet potato french fries and chocolate mint milkshakes." Robert: "Oh. Well, we will force them to eat lots of fruit and veggies. This will be their only diet for the rest of their lives." and Treat snatch Skyla's cheese cubes and french fries and eat them Nicole: "Facepalm." Skyla: "Mom! Brahm and Treat ate my french fries!" Robert: "Brahm Allan Jennings! Go to your room!" Nicole: "Same for you, Treat Triton Jennings!" Treat and Brahm: "We don't want to go to our rooms!" and Nicole drag the boys back up to their rooms hits Nicole and kicks her Nicole: "OW!" couple furiously banishes the boys back up to their rooms Nicole: "Now stay there! I don't wanna see you again for the rest of the night!" Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Special Occasion Transcripts